father's day
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Perhaps Kolyat shouldn't have listened to Shepard when she suggested taking Thane out for 'Father's Day'.


**Title: **father's day

**Characters/Pairings:** Thane, Kolyat

**A/N:** Written for the Beyond the Citadel zine! It was a bit hard to find the right wording for this piece.

**Summary:** _Perhaps Kolyat shouldn't have listened to Shepard when she suggested taking Thane out for 'Father's Day'._

…

…

…

…

"Shepard suggested this?" Thane asked slowly, trying to sit as still as possible. It was easier said than done, a boat on the water swayed and rocked with the slightest movement. Fortunately, his body had learned long ago how to freeze while waiting for the perfect shot. All he had to do was imagine the fight—

_A lighthouse, lighting up the night. Somewhere in the darkness, a beast cried out. Eye pressed to the scope, he could make out a gravel path. His target was late_—

—and Thane's body stilled without thinking. Even his heart rate slowed. His fingers tensed around an imaginary trigger and he had to pull himself out of the memory before it threatened to drown him.

"Yes." Unlike him, Kolyat was having a harder time of it. His hands clutched the wooden sides of the boot tightly, his claws digging in. It was all he could do to nod. Drell weren't made for water. "She said 'Father's Day' was something her people celebrate once a year."

"'Father's Day'," Thane repeated, rolling the word in his mouth. A day for fathers. It was strange to apply that word to himself; at this point he wasn't sure if he could call himself a parent, let alone someone who could celebrate it. His seat bobbed once more and he stared at his son. "And she said to celebrate it like this?"

"She said it was customary." Kolyat swallowed, shaking his head. Each word was dragged out of him, as though he was afraid the weight of them would sink the boat. "_No_, she says, her grin teasing, _it's a common event. To take fathers out for a hunt_. Her hand rests on her hip. She stares at me. _Though maybe you two don't really need that_."

"A common event," Thane muttered. Earthlings were strange, brave creatures. There were few things a Drell avoided, fewer things a hitman like him feared, but sitting on a boat in the open water was one of them. Yet here were two of them, hoping their boat wouldn't capsize on the next wave. "Siha had mentioned she didn't know her parents well—perhaps she is not as familiar with this custom as you were led to believe."

"But she—" Kolyat shut his mouth, the argument dying as he considered it. The water rocked the boat and he shrank further into his seat. While a single fall into the water wouldn't kill him, there was no need to see how much it would hasten Kepler's syndrome. "You may be right."

"Consider her advice in these matters like a Krogran's on parenting." Thane peered over the boat into the water. Kasumi had made a joke about this once, that he looked 'green in the gills'. It hadn't made sense then. It didn't make sense now. Turning back to the boat, he picked up one of the sticks Kolyat had brought. "And we throw the stick into the water?"

"No, she said something about catching dinner with it." Kolyat picked one up, examining the wooden stick. A line of wire ran up the side and he pulled it with a finger. "It is a little more advanced than merely stabbing."

"Just barely." Thane turned the handle attached at one end, watching as more and more wire appeared. A spool to loosen. Interesting. He threw the wire in the water and waited for something to happen.

For anything to happen. Kolyat had followed his cue and now there were two wires in the water, two sticks bobbing along with the waves. Thane turned to his son. "Now what?"

"Now we…" Kolyat stared at the water, at the wires, at the rods. When it was clear none of them would answer the question, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm not sure."

The more he saw, the more Thane was convinced that Shepard had no idea what she was recommending. She had mentioned—

_You have a chance now,_ Shepard whispered, her expression wistful. A rare scene. She looked less like the avenger, the fire in her eyes softer. _To be a real father. A second chance. Most of us of barely get a first one, let alone two._

A second chance. At death's door, he had found another Siha, made friends he had never allowed himself to have in life, reconciled the son he had thought lost to him for good. Setting down the stick, he stood up.

"What are you doing?" Kolyat hissed, burrowing deeper into the boat.

"Turn off the hologram," Thane commanded, and the water around their boat disappeared. Now they were standing in the middle of an empty concrete lot, bright lights fixated on them. The boat disappeared, leaving several chairs loosely arranged in a boat formation. Turning to his son, he offered a hand. "These Earth customs are not for us."

Kolyat didn't even bother to argue. Gratefully, he grabbed Thane's hand and stood up. "I should have realized the moment she mentioned water."

"No, she is surprisingly convincing." Thane shook his head. "Besides, her idea wasn't wrong."

At this, Kolyat stared at him. He gestured at the boat. "Fishing?"

"Not that…" Thane swallowed, feeling uncomfortable. It had been ages since he had bared his soul to another, but his Siha had changed that. Had changed him. "It would be good to spend some time with you."

Kolyat's eyes widened a fraction. "You want to…"

"Yes." Thane smiled, a shaky thing. It still didn't feel comfortable, but he wanted to try. Time was short, was precious, and there were too many things he had to do. His brow furrowed at the thought. "Though I know it may be too late."

His son gave him a long look before picking up a fishing rod. "As long as it doesn't involve this, I'm in."

Thane chuckled. Perhaps there was some hope for the two of them after all. "I think we can arrange for that."


End file.
